1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera controller which can select various predetermined functions to take photographs in accordance with the selected predetermined functions.
2. Related Background Art
Photographs may be taken by selecting various functions such as a zooming function and an exposure correction function. Those functions may be set by manipulating a selection member which may be manipulated externally of a camera. In a recent camera, many functions are incorporated so that more functions may be selected for photographing.
However, in spite of the expansion of photographing application by the multi-function, a user (particularly a beginner) cannot easily set the functions or may not ever know that those functions can be selected, and an effective use of the camera is not attained.